Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones is a live action and violent TV series based on the novel series "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R. R. Martin. This is a list of named character deaths in the series. Many unnamed characters are killed in almost every episode. Season 1 Winter is Coming *Waymar Royce - Slashed by a White Walker with an ice blade. *Gared - Beheaded by a White Walker with an ice blade. *Will - Beheaded by Ned Stark with his greatsword Ice for deserting the Nights Watch. *Deer - Stomach slashed open by a dire wolf. *Mother Dire Wolf - Stabbed in the throat with a deer antler that broke off from the prey she tried to kill. *Lord Jon Arryn - Poisoned by his wife Lysa Arryn, on Petyr Baelish's orders. The Kingsroad *'Catspaw assassin' - Throat torn out by Summer. *Mycah - Slashed by Sandor Clegane with a sword, under Joffrey's orders. *''Lady'' - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark with a dagger, after Cersei ordered him to kill her in Nymeria's place. Lord Snow *None Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things *Ser Hugh of the Vale - Impaled in the throat with a splintered lance during a joust against Gregor Clegane. The Wolf and The Lion *Kurleket - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Ser Willis Wode - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Wyl - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. *Heward - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. *''Jory Cassel'' - Stabbed in the eye by Jaime Lannister with a dagger. A Golden Crown *Wallen - Throat sliced open by Robb Stark with a sword. *Stiv - Shot with an arrow by Theon Greyjoy. *Ser Vardis Egen - Stabbed in the throat by Bronn with his sword in a trial by combat under Tyrion Lannister. *'Prince Viserys Targaryen' - Crowned with molten gold by Khal Drogo, after threatening Daenerys. You Win or You Die *''King Robert Baratheon'' - Mortally wounded by a boar after drinking too much wine purposely given to him by Lancel Lannister, orchestrated by Cersei. *Varly - Stabbed by Goldcloaks. The Pointy End *Vayon Poole - Speared by Lannister Soldiers. *Septa Mordane'' ''- Beheaded by Lannister Soldiers. *''Syrio Forel'' - Stabbed off-screen by Meryn Trant with his sword. *Stableboy - Accidently stabbed in the stomach by Arya Stark with her sword Needle. *Jafer Flowers - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by brothers of the Nights Watch. *Othor - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by Jon Snow. *'Mago' - Throat sliced open by Khal Drogo with his own Arakh. Baelor *Qotho - Slashed across the jaw by Jorah Mormont with his sword after threatening Daenerys. *''Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark'' - Beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne with his own greatsword Ice, on Joffrey's orders. Fire and Blood *Rhaego - Cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *''Khal Drogo'' - Smothered in a mercy killing by Daenerys Targaryen, after being cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *'Mirri Maz Duur' - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen at Drogo's funeral. Season 2 The North Remembers *Master Cressen - Poisoned himself in an attempt to kill Melisandre. *Barra - Throat slit by Janos Slynt with a dagger, on Joffrey's orders. The Night Lands *Rakharo - Decapitated by a rival Dothraki tribe. What is Dead May Never Die *''Yoren'' - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Amory Loch with a sword, under Tywin Lannister's command. *''Lommy Greenhands'' - Stabbed in the throat by Polliver with Needle, under Tywin Lannister's command. Garden of Bones *Rennick - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Lannister Guard - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Tortured Prisoner - Had a rat strapped to his chest by the Tickler, it chewed through his chest in order to escape from the fire trying to burn it. *Stafford Lannister - Killed off-screen by Stark Soldiers at the Battle of Oxcross. Ghost of Harrenhal *''King Renly Baratheon'' - Stabbed in the back of the chest by a shadow demon, sent by Melisandre and Stannis. *Emmon Cuy - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *Robar Royce - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *'The Tickler' - Neck snapped by Jaqen H'ghar, on Arya's orders. The Old Gods and the New *''Ser Rodrik Cassel'' - Beheaded by Theon Greyjoy with a sword, at Dagmers orders. *The High Septon - Torn apart by rioters. *'Ser Amory Lorch' - Poisoned by a dart covered in wolfsbane by Jaqen H'ghar, on Arya's orders. *Drennan - Throat slit by Osha with a dagger. *''Irri'' - Strangled off-screen by Doreah, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. A Man Without Honour *Ser Alton Lannister - Beaten to death by Jaime Lannister, in order for him to escape. *Torrhen Karstark -Strangled by Jaime Lannister, in order for him to escape. *The Spice King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *The Silk King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *The Copper King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *Winterfell Shepard - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Billy - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Jack - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. The Prince of Winterfell *Borba - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. *Harker - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. *Stonesnake - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. Blackwater *Matthos Seaworth - Killed in a wildfire explosion caused by Bronn, orchestrated by Tyrion. *Ser Mandon Moore - Speared in the back of the neck by Podrick Payne after he tried to kill Tyrion. *Many unnamed deaths - Killed during he battle of kings landing. Valar Morghulis *Tom - Stabbed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *''Maester Luwin'' - Mercy killed by Osha with a knife, after being stabbed by Dagmer. *Lorren - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton (mentioned in Season 3). *'Dagmer' - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton (mentioned in Season 3). *'Pyat Pree' - Burned by Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. *Qhorin Halfhand - Stabbed in the chest by Jon Snow with his greatsword Longclaw. Qhorin told Jon to do this so that the wildlings will trust him. *'Doreah' - Locked inside Xaro's vault by Jorah Mormont, on Daenerys orders. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. *'Xaro' Xhoan Daxos - Locked inside his vault by Jorah Mormont, on Daenerys orders. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. Season 3 Valar Dohaeris *Ser Jaremy Mallister - Stabbed off-screen by Gregor Clegane. Dark Wings, Dark Words *Hoster Tully - Died off-screen of natural causes. Walk of Punishment *Master Torturer - Shot in the head with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton. And Now His Watch is Ended *Bannen - Starved to death when Craster gave him no food. *'Craster' - Stabbed through the throat by Karl Tanner with a dagger, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *''Lord Commander Jeor Mormont'' - Stabbed in the back by Rast with a dagger, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *'Kraznys mo Nakloz' - Burned alive by Drogon, on Daenerys orders. *Greizhen mo Ullhor - Speared by the Unsullied, on Daenerys orders. Kissed by Fire *''Lord Beric Dondarrion'' - Slashed by Sandor Clegane with a sword in a trial by combat. Resurrected by Thoros. *Willem Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark with a dagger. *Martyn Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark with a dagger. *'Lord Rickard Karstark' - Beheaded by Rob Stark with a sword for treason. The Climb *Ros - Shot several times with a crossbow by Joffrey Baratheon. The Bear and the Maiden Fair *None Second Sons *Mero - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh. *Prendahl na Ghezn - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh. *White Walker - Shattered into dust after Samwell Tarly stabbed it with dragonglass. The Rains of Castamere *Old Man - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Wildling - Stabbed by Jon Snow with Longclaw. *Wildling - Mauled by Summer. *Wildling - Mauled by Shaggydog. *'Orell' - Stabbed in the chest by Jon Snow with Longclaw. Briefly survived by warging into his eagle, which presumably did not last long. *Unborn Stark Child - Killed when Lothar Frey stabbed Talisa in the stomach with the baby inside. *''Queen Talisa Stark'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Lothar Frey with a dagger at the Red Wedding on Walder Frey's orders. *Wendel Manderly - Shot with an arrow by Walder Frey's archers at the Red Wedding. *''Grey Wind'' - Shot with several arrows by Walder Frey's archers at the Red Wedding. *''King Robb Stark'' - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding. His death was orchestrated by Tywin Lannister, who agreed to name Roose Bolton warden of the North in return. *Lady Joyeuse Erenford - Throat sliced open by Catelyn Stark with a knife at the Red Wedding. *''Lady Catelyn Stark'' - Throat sliced open by Black Walder Rivers with a dagger at the Red Wedding. Mhysa *Several Frey Soldiers - Stabbed by Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane. Season 4 Two Swords *Lowell - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane with a sword. *'Polliver' - Stabbed in the throat by Arya Stark with Needle. The Lion and The Rose *Tansy - Eaten by Ramsay's Hounds. *Ser Axell Florent - Burned alive by Melisandre, on Stannis' orders. *'King Joffrey Baratheon' - Poisoned at his wedding by Lady Olenna Tyrell with the Strangler, orchestrated by Petyr Baelish. Breaker of Chains *Ser Dontos Hollard - Shot by Petyr Baelish's archers. *Guymon - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Olly's Mother - Stabbed with an axe by Styr. *'Oznak zo Pahl' - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh in a duel. Oathkeeper *Great Masters - Stabbed by rebel slaves and crucified by the Unsullied. First of His Name *'Locke' - Neck snapped by Bran Stark, who had warged into Hodor. *'Karl Tanner' - Stabbed in the back of the skull by Jon Snow with Longclaw. *'Rast' - Mauled by Ghost. The Laws of Gods and Men * None Mockingbird *Dying Man - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane with a dagger in a mercy killing. *Biter - Neck snapped by Sandor Clegane. *Rorge - Stabbed in the chest by Arya Stark with Needle. *'Lady Lysa Arryn' - Pushed out of the moon door by Petyr Baelish, after attempting to kill Sansa. The Mountain and The Viper *Kegs - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Black Jack Bulwer - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mully - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mole's Town Whore - Speared through the stomach by Ygritte. *Ralf Kenning - Stabbed in the head with an axe by Adrack Humble. *Adrack Humble - Flayed alive by Bolton Soldiers. *''Prince Oberyn Martell'' - Skull crushed by Ser Gregor Clegane in a trial by combat under Tywin Lannister. The Watchers on the Wall *''Pypar'' - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Ygritte, during the Battle of Castle Black. *'Thenn Warg' - Shot in the head with an arrow by Samwell Tarly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Dongo - Shot in the back with a ballista during the Battle of Castle Back. *Smitty - Fell to his death after the rope holding him onto the wall snapped, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Wildling - Mauled by Ghost. *'Styr' - Head smashed open with a hammer by Jon Snow, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Ygritte'' - Shot in the heart with an arrow by Olly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Grenn'' - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Cooper - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Donnel Hill - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg - Killed off-screen by Gren and five other members of the Nights Watch, during the Battle of Castle Black. The Children *Zalla - Burned alive off-screen by Drogon. *''Jojen Reed'' - Throat slit by Meera Reed with a dagger in a mercy killing, after being stabbed in the stomach by a wight. *'Shae' - Strangled to death by Tyrion Lannister with a chain for betraying him and helping Tywin attempt to kill him. *'Lord Tywin Lannister' - Shot in the heart by Tyrion Lannister with Joffrey's crossbow for trying to kill him and sleeping with Shae. Season 5 The Wars to Come *White Rat - Throat slit with a dagger by a member of the Sons of Harpy. *''King Mance Rayder'' - Shot in the heart with an arrow by Jon Snow in a mercy killing, after Melisandre attempted to burn him alive. The House of Black and White *Mossador - Beheaded by Daario Naharis with a Arakh on Daenerys orders, for killing a defenceless prisoner. High Sparrow *Lord Medgar Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *Lady Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *'Lord Janos Slynt' - Beheaded by Jon Snow with Longclaw for insubordination. Sons of the Harpy *Merchant Captain - Speared through the head by Obara Sand. *''Ser Barristan Selmy'' - Stabbed in the back by members of the Sons of Harpy. Kill the Boy *Master Eaton - Devoured by Viserion and Rhaegal. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken *Ghita - Poisoned in a mercy killing by Arya Stark. The Gift *''Maester Aemon'' - Died peacefully of natural causes in Sam and Gilly's arms. Hardhome *'Lord of Bones' - Beaten to death by Tormund with his own staff. *Loboda - Stabbed in the stomach by a White Walker Lieutenant with an ice blade. *White Walker Lieutenant - Shattered into dust after Jon Snow slashed it with Longclaw. *Karsi - Torn apart by a pack of wights. The Dance of Dragons *''Princess Shireen Baratheon'' - Burned alive by Melisandre, on Stannis's orders. *Water Dancer - Stabbed by the Meereenese champion. *Meereenese champion - Stabbed by Jorah Mormont with a sword. *''Hizdahr zo Loraq'' - Stabbed by members of the Sons of Harpy. Mother's Mercy *''Queen Selyse Baratheon'' - Hanged herself shortly after her daughters death. *Gordy - Slashed by Stannis Baratheon with his sword Lightbringer. *Simpson - Stabbed in the neck by Stannis Baratheon with a dagger. *'King Stannis Baratheon' - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth with her sword Oathkeeper, as revenge for Renly's death. *'Myranda' - Thrown off a rampart by Theon Greyjoy after attempting to kill Sansa. *'Ser Meryn Trant' - Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with a dagger after she stabbed him multiple times, as revenge for Syrio Forel's death. *''Princess Myrcella Baratheon'' - Poisoned by Ellaria Sand (kissing her with the Longfarewell on her lips), as revenge for Oberyn's death. *''Lord Commander Jon Snow'' - Stabbed in the chest by Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh and Olly. He is later resurrected in the episode Home by Melisandre. Season 6 The Red Woman *Bolton Officer - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with Oathkeeper. *''Areo Hotah'' - Stabbed in the back by Tyene Sand with a dagger. *''Prince Doran Martell'' - Stabbed in the chest by Ellaria Sand with a dagger. *Maester Caleotte - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Tyene Sand with a dagger. *''Prince Trystane Martell'' - Impaled in the back of the head by Obara Sand with her spear. Home *'Lord Roose Bolton' - Stabbed in the chest by his son Ramsay Bolton with a dagger, so that Ramsay would become the new Warden of the North. *Lady Walda Bolton - Eaten alive by Ramsay's hounds. *Bolton Son - Eaten alive by Ramsay's hounds. *'King Balon Greyjoy' - Thrown from a bridge by his brother Euron Greyjoy, so that he would become the king of the Iron Islands. Oathbreaker *Ser Gerold Hightower (Flashback) - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark with a dagger, during Robert's Rebellion. *Four Stark Bannermen (Flashback) - Slashed by Arthur Dayne with the sword Dawn, during Robert's Rebellion. *Ser Arthur Dayne (Flashback) - Beheaded by Ned Stark with Dawn after being stabbed in the back by Howland Reed, during Robert's Rebellion. *Lord Greatjon Umber - Died off-screen of natural causes. *''Shaggydog'' - Decapitated off-screen by Jon Umber. *'First Steward Bowen Marsh' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *'First Builder Othell Yarwyck' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *'Ser Alliser Thorne' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *'Olly' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. Book of the Stranger *Iggo - Neck snapped by Daario Naharis. *Akho - Stabbed in the back by Daario Naharis with a dagger. *''Osha'' - Stabbed in the neck by Ramsay Bolton with a dagger, after she attempted to kill him. *Khal Rhalko - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Brozho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Qorro - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Forzho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *'Khal Moro' - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. The Door *White Walker - Speared through the neck with dragonglass by Meera Reed. *''Summer'' - Mauled by a pack of wights. *''Three Eyed Raven'' - Slashed across the chest by the Night King with an ice blade. *''Leaf'' - Torn apart by wights. *''Hodor'' - Torn apart by wights while holding the door. Blood of my Blood *'King Aerys Targaryen (Flashback)' - Stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister with a sword, during Robert's Rebellion. The Broken Man *''Brother Ray'' - Hanged by Lem. No One *Steve - Beheaded by Sandor Clegane with an axe. *Riddell - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Gatins - Skull smashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Morgan - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *''Ser Brynden Tully'' - Killed off-screen fighting Lannister and Frey soldiers. *'Lem Lemoncloak' - Hanged by Sandor Clegane, on Dondarrion's orders. *''Lady Crane'' - Throat slit by the Waif with a dagger. *'The Waif' - Stabbed in the face by Arya Stark with Needle. Battle of the Bastards *'Belicho Paenymion' - Throat slit by Grey Worm with a dagger. *'Razdal mo Eraz' - Throat slit by Grey Worm with a dagger. *''Prince Rickon Stark'' - Shot through the back with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Harald Karstark '- Killed off-screen during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Jon Umber' - Stabbed in the neck by Tormund with a dagger, during the Battle of the Bastards. *''Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun'' - Shot in the eye with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Ramsay Bolton' - Eaten alive by his own hounds which had been released by Sansa Stark under Jon's orders, shortly after the Battle of the Bastards. The Winds of Winter *'Grand Maester Pycelle' - Stabbed by Qyburn's Little Birds. *'Ser Lancel Lannister' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *'The High Sparrow' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''Ser Loras Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''Queen Margaery Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *Lord Mace Tyrell - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *Ser Kevan Lannister - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''King Tommen Baratheon'' - Committed suicide by defenestration, presumably upon deducing Cersei's role in Margaery's death. *'Lothar Frey' - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark; body parts later baked into a pie and fed to Walder Frey. *'Black Walder Rivers' - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. She carved him into a pie and fed him to Walder Frey. *'Lord Walder Frey' - Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with a dagger, as revenge for what he had ordered to happen at the Red Wedding. *Lady Lyanna Stark (Flashback) - Died giving birth to Jon Snow, during Robert's Rebellion. Season 7 Dragonstone * Every Frey of importance - Poisoned by Arya Stark disguised as Lord Frey, as revenge for the Red Wedding. * Sally - Stabbed by her father with a dagger in a mercy killing due to starvation. * Mortimer (Sally's Father) - Stabbed himself with a dagger due to starvation. Stormborn *'Obara Sand' - Impaled through the stomach by Euron Greyjoy with her own spear. *'Nymeria Sand' - Strangled with her own whip by Euron Greyjoy, then hanged from his ship's prow. The Queen's Justice * Tyene Sand - Poisoned by Queen Cersei Lannister with the Longfarewell as revenge for Myrcella's death, the same way Ellaria had poisoned Myrcella. * Olenna Tyrell - Committed suicide by drinking poison provided by Jaime Lannister. The Spoils of War * Many Unnamed Deaths Eastwatch * Randyll Tarly '- Executed by dragon fire, at Daenerys' orders, for refusing to bend the knee. * Dickon Tarly - Executed by dragon fire, at Daenerys' orders, for refusing to bend the knee. Beyond the Wall * White Walker Lieutenant - Slashed across the chest by Jon Snow with Longclaw. * ''Thoros of Myr ''- Died from a combination of wounds sustained from the Polar Bear Wight attack, and hypothermia. * ''Viserion ''- Bled to death after being speared through the neck by the Night King with an ice spear. His corpse was later reanimated by the Night King * ''Benjen Stark - Torn apart by Wights, after sacrificing himself to save Jon. The Dragon and The Wolf * '''Lord Petyr Baelish '- Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with the Catspaw dagger on Sansa's orders. Season 8 Winterfell * Lord Ned Umber - Impaled in the chest off-screen by a White Walker and resurrected as a wight (which was burned by Berric Dondarrion). A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms * None The Long Night * Qhono - Killed off-screen by Wights. * ''Eddison Tollett - Stabbed in the back by a Wight with a dagger. * Lady Lyanna Mormont - Mortally wounded by a Wight Giant with a club. She regained consciousness and charged the giant who picked her up and crushed her chest with his hand. She managed to kill it by stabbing it in the eye before dying. * Lord Beric Dondarrion - Stabbed by numerous Wights. * Lady Alys Karstark - Killed offscreen by a Wights while protecting Bran in the Gods' wood. * Lord Theon Greyjoy - Stabbed in the abdomen by the Night King, with the broken shaft of his own spear. * '''Night King - Stabbed in the chest by Arya Stark with the Cat's Claw Dagger. * Ser Jorah Mormont - Stabbed multiple times by Wights while protecting Daenerys. * Lady Melisandre - Died of old age after the Battle of Winterfell, when she removed her red necklace. The Last of the Starks * Rhaegal - Shot in the neck by Euron Greyjoy using a Scorpion. * Missandei ''- Beheaded by the Mountain on Cersei's orders. The Bells * ''Lord Varys ''- Burned alive by Drogon on Daenerys orders for plotting treason against her. * Harry Strickland - Skewered by Grey Worm with a spear. * '''Euron Greyjoy '- Stabbed in the abdomen by Jaime Lannister with a sword. * Qyburn '- Head split open when the Mountain threw him down the Red Keep stairs. * '''Gregor Clegane (The Mountain) '- Tackled by the Hound into a pit of fire during a fight to the death. * ''Sandor Clegane (The Hound) ''- Sacrificed himself to kill the Mountain by tackling him into a pit of fire. * Nora - Burned alive by Drogon when Daenerys had him destroy Kings Landing. * '''Ser Ilyn Payne - Presumably killed during the destruction of King's Landing. Debatable * Ellaria Sand - Presumably killed when Drogon destroyed the Red Keep. Debatable * Septa Unella - Presumably killed when Drogon destroyed the Red Keep. Debatable * Queen Cersei Lannister '- Crushed underneath rubble inside the cellars of the Red Keep alongside Jaime, caused by Drogon's destruction of King's Landing. * ''Ser ''Jaime Lannister ''- After being stabbed by Euron with a dagger, he attempted to help Cersei escape from the city. However they were trapped in the cellars of the Red Keep. Crushed underneath rubble inside the cellars of the Red Keep, alongside Cersei, caused by Drogon's destruction of King's Landing. The Iron Throne * ''Queen Daenerys Targaryen''''' - Stabbed in the heart by Jon Snow with a dagger. Category:TV